An organic light emitting element is an electronic element having an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer provided between those electrodes. In the organic light emitting element, holes and electrons, which are injected from the respective electrodes, are recombined with each other in the organic compound layer to generate excitons, and when the excitons are returned to the ground state, light is emitted. Recent advancement of organic light emitting elements has been significant, and thin and lightweight light emitting devices having a low drive voltage, various light emitting wavelengths, and a high speed responsibility can be achieved.
Among the organic light emitting elements, a phosphorescent light emitting element is a light emitting element which includes a phosphorescent light emitting material in an organic compound layer and which can emit light derived from triplet excitons. However, the light emitting efficiency and durability life of the phosphorescent light emitting element are still required to be improved, and in particular, improvement in carrier balance in a light emitting layer has been desired.
As one fused polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon compound used as a constituent material of the organic compound layer, indeno[1,2-b]phenanthrene (also called “1′,2′-naphtha-2,3-fluorene”) may be mentioned. In PTL 1 has disclosed that the following non-substituted compound is used as a fluorescent light emitting dopant.

However, the non-substituted indeno[1,2-b]phenanthrene proposed in PTL 1 has a high planarity, and hence, the intermolecular stack is intensive. In addition, since having a small molecular size, the non-substituted indeno[1,2-b]phenanthrene has a low glass transition temperature. Hence, an organic light emitting element in which the non-substituted indeno[1,2-b]phenanthrene is introduced into a host of a light emitting layer may not have an excellent element performance.